Runway
by yesteryeargirl
Summary: Kurt is dealing with his graduation fashion show and of course, Isabelle's annoying nephew, Sebastian is there being sexy. Basically a Kurtbastian PWP. Enjoy! ;)


Kurt is backstage at his graduation fashion show running around getting models in the right clothes and on the right way, for god sake were the models really dense enough to put the shirts on backwards? Apparently the answer was yes. But Kurt doesn't have time, he has to pin Marisela's dress since she decided to put on the dress in 6 inch heels and of course fell and ripped the waist hem. "Make Do and Mend, right?" Dominic, Kurt's runway assistant, jokes and with a sarcastic roll of the eyes Kurt is off grabbing eggplant thread and needle. 10 minutes later and the dress is fine, but one of the models is shoeless and another just spilled coconut milk on a black skirt and oh god Kurt is going to kill a model tonight.

"Hey Sexy." A slick voice purrs in Kurt's ear. Well, he may not be a model, but he sure looked like one. Sebastian Smythe, nephew of Kurt's boss and friend, Isabelle Wright. He was always around, claiming that since he is a journalism major he could get a good learning experience from being in a place like Vogue, even if it was just to watch.

Kurt, however, could spot bullshit a mile away and he knew Sebastian was only hanging around all the Vogue stuff to get journalism contacts he could use to get ahead later and well as to have sex with as many gay, bi or questioning employees or guests that walked into Vogue offices. However, Sebastian had been especially persistent with Kurt as of late. And it was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Not tonight Sebastian." Kurt says, trying to maintain his cool as he finds a pair of heels for one model and a bottle of seltzer water for another.

"Why not? You seem stressed, let me help you unwind." Sebastian says, still using that ridiculous Fabio voice, as he kneaded Kurt's shoulders, once, twice, three times when suddenly he must have struck just the spot that Kurt had been having trouble with for the last week and a half since he pulled it while reorganizing his design space or more literally moving heavy furniture that should have been moved with 2 or more people.

Kurt let out a deep moan and he could practically feel Sebastian grinning that smarmy smirk of his. As good as it felt, Kurt moved away and turned to glare at Sebastian who was indeed giving him that insufferable smirk.

"Will you please just leave me be for the rest of the show? Please?"

Sebastian lets out a put upon sigh and Kurt is getting really close to killing him right here in the back of his runway show when he lets out a huffed, "Fine." And makes his way back to his seat next to his aunt.

Kurt lets out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and goes over to Dominic to see if the coconut water stain came out of the skirt or if they needed to put another outfit together quickly.

"Did it come out?"

"The stain yes, you yes, Isabelle's yummy nephew yes- you know what that means?" Dominic says with a saucy smile.

"Don't even finish that line of thought Nic!" Kurt warns, although he can't manage to stop a small bit of laughter at Dominic's embellished sexy faces and over dramatic winks.

"Why the hell not Kurt? You need to have a little fun." Dominic says with a little shimmy as he rolls his eyes at a model who was arguing with the hairstylist that she didn't want her hair curled, because it didn't go with her face shape.

Kurt laughs but merely shakes his head before heading over to address the problem with the fussy model.

The show goes off without a hitch, well at least as far as the audience knew. As for Kurt and the rest of the backstage crew, the nightmare was finally over. The audience had already all milled out, probably for the next performance hall and the models were leaving in little huddles with only two or three stragglers left behind trying to remove their makeup.

Kurt was sitting at one of the makeup tables looking out at the runway when he heard Dominic ask if he was ready to head out. "You go ahead, I think I want to stay for a little while longer." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Alright, be safe, see you tomorrow." Dominic responds with a wave as he heads for the backdoor.

Soon, everyone is gone and the lights are off and all that's left is Kurt and the runway. He walks out onto it and stops about halfway down, thinking about the last 4 years of design school and working at Vogue and all the offers and things he can do now. Isabelle had even offered him a job as an in house designer for Vogue, which is such a great job but then there is the idea of opening a private line and launching his own collection and going to Paris and Milan and Tokyo and it's just all so much and Kurt is amazed and astonished all at once.

The clinking of glass breaks Kurt out of his thoughts and he turns in the direction of the sound. Sebastian is walking towards him up the runway, holding two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks, perplexed

"You told me not to bother you during the show, I didn't and I think I deserve a reward. Plus, your show went off without a hitch as far as the audience could see, but I bet it was a madhouse backstage so I am sure you could use a drink." Sebastian says, waving one of the flutes towards him where he has sat himself down, Indian style in the middle of the runway.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite, now come here."

Kurt stares at him like he's crazy as Sebastian pours two glasses of champagne and holds one out to Kurt. Rolling his eyes, Kurt reaches over and grabs it from Sebastian before gracefully sitting down on the runway.

"This feels a little ridiculous." Kurt states as he sips his champagne.

"What's wrong with a little ridiculous?" Sebastian says with a smirk before finishing his champagne in two gulps and setting his glass down.

Sebastian begins to lean towards Kurt before he even realizes it, when he does, he begins to question Sebastian, "What are you doi-" is all he gets out before Sebastian's lips are on his.

And suddenly all Kurt can feel is heat coursing from his lips to his lower stomach and lower as Sebastian nips lightly at his bottom lip and soothes it over with his tongue. Kurt let out a moan as he opens his mouth to Sebastian who immediately begins to plunder Kurt's mouth. Kurt goes to lean in further but he is worried about spilling his champagne all over the runway, so attempts to pull away to set it down, but Sebastian is having none of it.

Sebastian pulls Kurt's flute from him and sets it down quickly before pulling Kurt directly into his lap and wrapping his arms around Kurt's trim waist all while fighting Kurt for dominance in the kiss.

Eventually the need for air causes them to break apart, panting into each other mouths and Kurt rocks himself down in Sebastian's lap, feeling the other man's arousal.

"Fuck Kurt."

"Oh god Bas, touch me." Kurt can hear the desperation in his voice but he can't find it in himself to care.

Sebastian is quick to comply as Kurt continues to rut on his lap, Kurt's designer jeans are manhandled open and Sebastian moans at finding that Kurt isn't wearing any underwear.

"You're going to fucking kill me. God you're so fucking hot." Sebastian pants into Kurt's mouth as be grabs the back of Kurt's neck with one hand and pulls him into another kiss, while his other hand reaches into Kurt's jeans.

Kurt moans into Sebastian's mouth when he feels his hand on his cock, and rocks his hips down harder into Sebastian.

"Mm, yeah babe, that's it." Sebastian breathes into Kurt's neck as is peppers kisses and nips down his throat to his collarbone.

Kurt's arms lock behind Sebastian's neck as he feels his hand speed up on his cock, his breath quickens and so does his pace on Sebastian's lap.

"Oh god, fuck yes." Kurt groans out as he digs his nails in Sebastian's shoulder blades which makes him moan in return.

"Come on baby, let me see you come." Sebastian whispers in Kurt's ear as he takes the lobe in his mouth and nips it before soothing it with his tongue and with a yell Kurt is coming, calling out Sebastian's name as he does.

When Kurt finally comes down, he looks at Sebastian's face and sees him licking the cum of his fingers and Kurt winces as his cock twitches at the sight. Sebastian looks up at him, his eyes darker than Kurt's ever seen then and he can feel Sebastian starting to buck up into his ass, trying to get some friction, so Kurt restarts his rhythm with renewed vigor.

"You gonna cum for me Bas?" Kurt asks, his lips a breath away from Sebastian's.

Sebastian whines and pushes forward trying to kiss Kurt, but Kurt backs away and redoubles his efforts, rolling his hips and tugging on Sebastian's hair, loving he sounds he makes when he tugs just hard enough.

"J-just a little more, K-kurt please." Sebastian begs, panting and running his tongue across his bottom lip as he bucks up into Kurt's ass, his thrusts jerky and uncontrolled. Kurt gives in and drags Sebastian into a rough kiss by his hair, loving the feeling of Sebastian moaning into his mouth.

It only takes a few more thrusts and Sebastian is coming, his loud moans being swallowed by Kurt as he kisses him through his orgasm.

When Sebastian comes down they are both panting, Kurt still straddling Sebastian's lap, staring at each other.

And Kurt doesn't know what to do now that their moment of passion has been broken.

"Holy fucking hell, that was amazing." Sebastian breathes out before dragging Kurt into a sloppy kiss and pulling back with a smile.

Kurt smiles back, his nerves settling as Sebastian kindly does up his jeans and helps him stand. Once standing, Kurt takes a look around and can't stop the astounded laugh that bursts out of him.

Sebastian cocks his head to the side with a questioning look and Kurt answers with a wry grin, "I cannot believe I just had sex on a runway with my boss' nephew."

At that, a laugh punches out of Sebastian too. "Well when you say it like that it sounds bad."

Kurt smiles at Sebastian and turns to head backstage to grab his things when Sebastian reaches out for his arm, stopping him.

"Come home with me."

It isn't a question, but it isn't quite a demand either. Kurt could get used to the Sebastian in front of him right now, still confident but not as conceited, a little bit of nervousness in the way he puts his hands in his pockets and keeps wetting his lips. Kurt smiles.

"Only if you bring the champagne."

Sebastian grins as he picks up the bottle and the two flutes with a small clinking sound, and it's different than the usual smug smirks, it's an honestly pleased smile and Kurt finds that he likes it, he likes it a lot.

"Deal."

**FIN**


End file.
